


Happy Birthday Dan

by destiny335



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Dil isn't a sim, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, dil is a little kid in this, parents!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dan's birthday and he gets surprise from his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Dan

   It was Dan's birthday and all that he could ask for was his. He was married to Phil, and right at this moment, he was actually snuggled up to him. Dan also had a son, Dil, and him and Phil were extremely grateful for him.

   It was a sunny day, just like you would imagine in a stereotypical story that was going to end happy. The sun rays poured down on Dan and Phil, their curtains being drawn and all.

   Suddenly, the two felt another weight on them, knowing it was Dil. Dan slowly opened his eyes, Phil falling right behind him. Dil hands Dan a blue piece of paper folded up, scampering away once Dan actually took it in his hands.

   Dan opened the folded paper, smiling at what it said.

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAD_

   Right below the words, was a hand-drawn picture of Phil holding a blue balloon with his right hand, holding Dil's hand with his left. Dil was also holding the hand of Winnie the Pooh, who was holding hands with Dan's right hand, his left being occupied with holding a blue balloon.

   The two men smiled with content, both slowly letting their eyes drift close, the smiles never leaving their face.

   It was all perfect and it was all Dan's.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my Wattpad: lucky-destiny


End file.
